Peter Rabbit
by SpearMintSwan
Summary: Little Sealand is having trouble sleeping. Maybe some tea, a good story of a rabbit and England can help him? Perhaps another young man might enjoy the story as well. Slight USUK.


**A/N: **Haha, I'm back finally! I watched the whole "The Tale Of Peter Rabbit" movie on the internet and then was inspired to write this.

Please enjoy the fluff! (It's suffocating!)

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I can't sleep."<p>

A little boy shuffled sleepily into the kitchen, rubbing his rather large innocent eyes. The curious little one didn't quite understand that having something sugary before going to bed wasn't going to help him sleep. No, this mischievous Peter Kirkland didn't _want _to listen to his _dumb _older brother.

Arthur Kirkland knew very well that he wasn't stupid at all; and he also knew that his little sibling wasn't going to go back to bed until he did something about it. The young man smiled at little Peter.

"Now, now. Come sit down," he said, voice like honey to Peter. Peter pulled himself up into a chair and yawned. Arthur laughed at the boy as he pouted. "I told you not to eat those sweets," he teased softly, patting Peter's head. The small boy fumed. "I know what you said. But you are usually wrong."

Arthur sighed. "I do hope you don't speak to Berwald like this," he said crossly. Peter crossed his arms. "Well I don't. And do you happen to know why? It's because Daddy and Tino are always right," he protested, pursing his lips. Arthur chuckled gently. He knew that Peter got his strong opinions from himself.

"If that's the truth, then how I am supposed to help you? That's a little ironic, Peter," Arthur said smoothly, putting a kettle on the stove. Peter giggled. "Because your my brother. And that's what brothers do. They help each other; I would help you any day, Arthur," he replied sweetly. A goofy smile appeared on his face.

Arthur stopped what he was doing and turned to smile back at little Peter. Peter continued to snicker softly. "You may be a pain," Arthur started, "But you know how much I love you, right? You silly goose," he replied light heartedly. Peter jumped from his chair and ran over to give Arthur a hug. Peter nuzzled his head childishly into his torso giggling quietly. "I love you too, big brother."

Arthur grinned and gave him a small peck on the head. "You know who you remind me of?"

Peter looked up curiously and cocked his head to one side. "Who?"

"You remind me of," Arthur took Peter by the hand and over to the book shelf. "Peter Rabbit."

Arthur pulled out a book with a bunny on the cover, named '_The Tale Of Peter Rabbit'. _Peter laughed and looked at the book. Just as he was about to say something, the kettle squealed and Arthur looked back at the stove. "Tea first, and then I shall tell you about this story," he said smiling, going over to serve the tea.

Peter sat at the table once again and watched as Arthur set out tea cups. They were beautiful. A creamy white they were, with light blue flowers twirling around every side of the cup. Peter remembered that Alfred had got them for Arthur a long time ago. Arthur always used them, but made sure they were kept in perfect shape. Peter didn't dare touch them when Arthur wasn't around.

Arthur poured the tea gracefully into the nicely designed cups. He smiled as he added a touch of honey to make the flavor more sweet. "This tea will help you sleep," he said softly. Peter stared at the warm drink. How would it help make him sleep?

"It helped Peter rabbit sleep. His Mother knew very well how to put her little boy to sleep," he continued. "A touch of Chamomile tea always does the trick."

Peter smiled and tasted the relaxing drink. It was very comforting; it started to make him sleepy right away. Arthur grinned and took a sip of his drink. Same reaction.

"Come now. I will read you this story while we drink our tea. You can bring yours with you," he told Peter softly. Peter's feet landed on the floor swiftly as he took his tea and his brother's left hand.

Peter opened his bedroom door and climbed into bed with his older brother. They set their tea on the night stand beside Peter's bed; Arthur wrapped his arm around little Peter and began reading.

"Once upon a time there were four little rabbits, and their names were-Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail and Peter."

He turned the page, noting a the sound of something sliding against the wall. What was that?

"They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree."

Now he heard the soft sounds of someone breathing in the hallway. Arthur swore, if that was...

"'Now my dears, said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, 'you may go into the fields or down the lane, but don't go into Mr. McGregor's garden.'"

_Maybe he was awake too. He used to love this story..._ Thought Arthur.

"Your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor."

If he didn't get in here in a few seconds, Arthur knew he would have to call him in here. Silly boy.

"'Now run along, and don't get into mischief. I am going out'"

Peter smiled as he started to get sleepier. Arthur was glad that Peter was so warm; it was starting to get chilly in his house.

"Then old Mrs. Rabbit took a basket and her umbrella, and went through the woods to the baker's. She bought a loaf of brown bread and five currant buns. Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail, who were good little bunnies, went down the lane to gather black berries;"

Arthur glared out into the distance. "But Peter, who was very naughty, ran straight away to Mr. McGregor's garden. Just like you, _Alfred F. Jones, _who is very naughty being up this late and sitting outside Peter's door to hear me read. Get your arse in here, you bloody git,"

A blonde head poked in with a guilty look. "Alright, you caught me," he said wearily, shuffling into the room. "It's just that Arthur, I can't sleep," he said softly. Arthur sighed. "That's just great. That makes two of you. I assume you too were eating sweets at such a time?"

Alfred snickered. "But of course! Only a true hero eats sweet things at such a time!" Arthur rolled his eyes and moved to the middle of the bed with an almost asleep Peter. He patted the area beside him. "Come here," he said gently, watching Alfred get into the bed next to him. Alfred playfully kissed Arthur's forehead as he scowled at him.

With both Peter and Alfred on each side of him now, he began to read again.

"And squeezed under the gate! First he ate some lettuce and some broad beans..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I seriously love that book and the movie. Oh my goodness. It brings back so many wonderful memories! :')

I would like to recognize Beatrix Potter who wrote the original "Peter Rabbit." Bless her and her wonderful stories!

Also, as you know, Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia. Thanks for reading!


End file.
